


Photograph

by Crying4help2



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying4help2/pseuds/Crying4help2
Summary: After being married, Ed and Cherry deliver the news that they are indeed expecting. They share the news when they are four months pregnant. Five months later a baby boy is born, Noël Sheeran. When it seems that the plan of becoming a happy family has succeeded, something goes amiss. After a routine checkup in the hospital right after Noël was born, he went missing.Up until fourteen years later....





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So this is a new fan fiction I've been tossing around with, now I know that I haven't been active lately and that was mainly caused by school stuff. SO, now that I'm back, I want to celebrate it with the start of something new :)
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> -Crying4help2!

"It's a boy!" The crying of the newborn child echoed through the room as Cherry laid there breathing heavily. Relieved that the pain had come to an end. "It's a boy love." Ed echoed almost trans like. 

"Noël" Breathed Cherry as she lifted her head to look at Ed with a smile and tears in her eyes. They hadn't discussed names before, they wanted to see what would fit their new child and not be too hasty. "Noël," The ginger echoed, trying it out before smiling. "-I think it suits him." 

Cherry looked back at the boy laying on her chest, still crying. "It's okay love, we'll take care of you now." she whispered, stroking a finger across the boy's cheek, instantly calming him down. 

"Excuse me," a nurse, dressed in a white gown said, smiling. "I need to take him for a little while, routine checkups." She gave them a warm smile as she moved forwards and lifted the boy from his mother's chest. "This won't be long." She reassured. "See you soon little one," Ed whispered, giving Noël a kiss on his cheek. 

Little did they know that it would be a long time before they saw him again. 

\----------------------------------------

Next chapter will be posted soon! lemme know what you think about the plot! so I know that somebody Is interested!!! 

Thanks for reading!

-Crying4help2!


End file.
